


Utter Cheek and Pure Reverence

by Moonraykir



Series: Even Dragons Have Their Ending [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Illustrated, Portraits, Romantic Fluff, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonraykir/pseuds/Moonraykir
Summary: Portrait art (and accompanying drabble) of Kili and Tauriel for the seriesEven Dragons Have Their Ending."I’d never thought much of a lass’s ears before, but yours were no less beautiful than any other part of you," Kíli said. "I remember thinking, ‘Mahal, if she would let me press my lips there just once—’ Of course, I wouldn’t have dared to bite you then.”Tauriel laughed softly. “Till I met you, I had not imagined anyone could love with such utter cheek and pure reverence at one and the same time.”





	Utter Cheek and Pure Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't believe that no one (to my knowledge) has ever drawn Kili nibbling Tauriel's ears before. I would have thought that would be an obvious move for this couple! Well, if you've read my fics, you know that Kili has a thing for Tauriel's pretty elven ears, so this scene made sense for a portrait. 
> 
> The passage in the summary is from chapter 4 of _Spring After Winter and Sun on the Leaves._
> 
> Artwork created by [akita-sensei](http://akita-sensei.tumblr.com/). She's got a lot of cute Kiliel art on her Tumblr. Heads up: a lot of it is NSFW.

Ah, it was lovely here in this mountain vale. Cricket song overlaid the rush of a nearby cascade, and the mingled sounds somehow eased all of the senses. Tauriel propped herself against sun-heated stone and drew in another slow breath, picking out the smells of warm earth, pine, clover, lavender…a hint of pipe smoke and cedar.

She smiled, not surprised when, a moment later, Kíli’s hand clasped her arm. By following her, he had learned to move more quietly—especially when he shed his heavy dwarven boots—but he could not disguise his scent from her keen elven senses.

Tauriel leaned back under his touch. For a moment, she felt his furred chest against her shoulder; then he shifted, bringing lips to her ear. His breath tickled her, and she shivered as his nose swept her ear’s rim.

 _“Amrâlimê.”_ Kíli’s mouth closed on her ear, as if she were part of the same sweet word to be whispered, tasted, by lips and tongue.

Goosebumps chased down her neck, over back and arms and breast. “Maker!” Tauriel gasped. And she laughed: at her dwarvish invocation and her dwarvish lover, but most of all because she was utterly and perfectly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the details in the portrait have significance! Kili's bracelet contains the lock of hair Tauriel gave him in _So Comes Snow After Fire._ Tauriel also gave him the braids and beads to signify their betrothal. And Tauriel wears her diamond and mithril betrothal ring, as well as her wedding ring. (Kili's ring isn't visible, but you'd better believe he's wearing it, too!)
> 
> Kili's cedar scent in the ficlet is a reference to the moment when, on the morning after their wedding, Kili worried he hadn't cleaned up well enough before getting married. ;) The cedar Tauriel smelled on him back then (as now) was from his soap.
> 
> (I scaled down the image to fit on the page, but to see a bigger version, just right click on the picture and choose "view image".)


End file.
